


holiest

by wclfwoman



Series: pliroy one-shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfwoman/pseuds/wclfwoman
Summary: “Happy Birthday, Yura.”  And then J.J. is pressing his mouth to Yuri’s, one of those large calloused hands coming to weave through the hairs at the back of Yuri’s head, pulling the Russian into him.  Yuri steadies himself with his palms on J.J.’s chest.  The muscles twitch under his touch.  He lets out a laugh through his nose.  His lips are pliant beneath J.J.’s.Yuri had not expected this.  This gentleness.  When he thought of J.J.— with gasping breaths as he woke from dreams, late at night in the steam of his bathroom after training, when the setting sun lit his room with golds and reds, Yuri had imagined a demand in J.J.’s touch.  A roughness.  But this?  It makes Yuri moan.





	holiest

_ holy (adj): 1.  _ _ dedicated or consecrated to God or a religious purpose; sacred. _

_ 2\. used in exclamations of surprise or dismay. _

_ superlative adjective:  _ **_holiest_ **

 

His hands are shaking.  He hides them in the space between his thighs where he sits crossed legged on the bed.  J.J. directly across from him, he’s smiling. Fond and gentle— something reserved for Yuri, or at least, he likes to believe it is.

He’s sixteen today.

J.J. sips from the bottle of wine he had snuck up to Yuri’s hotel room in his duffle.

Yuri picks at the lint on the comforter.  The bed is made, almost perfectly if not for the wrinkles caused by their weight.  It makes his heart thump heavy in his chest. His stomach is tight and aching. Yuri swallows, reaches forward to pluck the bottle from J.J.’s hands.  

“Yura.”  There is a warning in J.J.’s voice.  Or is it caution? A trepidation of sorts.  His own nerves coming out to play in the shaky timbre in which he speaks.  What happened to that J.J. Style confidence? 

Yuri takes a few gulps of the wine.  Keeping eye contact with J.J. the entire time.  As if to say,  _ what?  Are you going to stop me?   _ J.J. doesn’t move an inch, but his mouth is twisted into a frown now.  Yuri licks the residue wine from his lips, J.J.’s eyes track the movement.  There is hunger in his gaze and it makes Yuri shiver despite the summer heat the flows in from the cracked window.  The hair around Yuri’s neck and ears curling with the humidity. He leans back and puts the bottle on the nightstand behind him.   _ Enough of that, _ he thinks. 

Yuri is wearing his leotard from his evening training with Lilia.  A pair of leopard print 

leggings pulled over the nude material.  One of the thin straps is slipping down his shoulder.  J.J. lifts it back into place, fingers lingering, dancing over the light freckles that marr the milkiness of Yuri’s skin.  Yuri moves closer. Their knees bumping until J.J. rearranges himself, bracketing Yuri as he stretches his legs out around the Russian.  He keeps them straight, not trying to make Yuri feel restrained. Yuri toys at the loose material around Jean-Jacques’ knees where his sweatpants had bunched up.  A tanned ankle is revealed, dark hair looking fuzzy. Yuri is tempted to scratch his fingers through it. He doesn’t, twisting his grip on the joggers instead. His brow is furrowed.

How are they supposed to do this?  

When J.J. had asked Yuri what he wanted for his birthday earlier that day, he had been teasing.  They hadn’t been friends for long. Only since J.J. and Isabella broke up a year ago. And yet, Yuri found himself responding immediately.  Perhaps it was the grin on J.J.’s face, the dimple in his chin, the arm thrown carelessly over Yuri’s slight shoulders.  _  A kiss.  _  J.J. had stuttered for a moment, swallowing around nothing, then nodding.  To himself, to Yuri.  _ Okay. _ _ Whatever you want, princess. _  The tension eased from Yuri’s spine.  _  Okay.  You promise?   _ J.J. pulled Yuri tighter to his side.   _ I promise.  _

It was 11 o’clock at night when there were three knocks on Yuri’s door.  He had just been about to get ready for a bath. Hair hanging in post-braid waves just past his shoulders.  He ran his fingers through it one last time before unlocking the door. J.J. entered with his carry-on. He had opened it to reveal the wine, a package of vending machine cookies, and plush cat with a bow around the neck.   _ What are you doing? _  Yuri was quick to lock the door, despite the confusion that had laced his tone.   _ Your kiss _ , J.J. seemed at ease.  Wiggling the loosened cork out of the bottle.   _ Oh.  _  Yuri sat at the end of the bed.  Accepting the stuffed cat and the cookies with a frown.  He pressed his face into the long faux fur of the cat’s side.  It smelled like J.J.’s cologne.  _ Oh.   _ Jean-Jacques settled down beside him, bed dipping under the weight of the larger boy.   _ You still want to, right?  _  Yuri nodded.  Then pushed himself back along the bed.  J.J. followed. 

And here they are now.

“J.J.”  Yuri raises himself onto his knees.  The thickness of his accent making it sound like  _ Jeh Jeh.  _  He shuffles closer again, until his knees are parallel with J.J.’s thighs.  Yuri keeps his gaze on J.J.’s eyes however. Afraid that if he breaks that contact this little bit of confidence he has managed to conjure will dissipate.  “This is my first kiss.” 

“I assumed so, princess.”  

Yuri wants to tell J.J. not to call him that.  But his throat is suddenly too dry to formulate the words.  Instead, he braces himself, hands clenched around his own knees as he leans forward, their noses brushing.  They breathe together. Yuri’s lips part to taste. 

“Happy Birthday, Yura.”  And then J.J. is pressing his mouth to Yuri’s, one of those large calloused hands coming to weave through the hairs at the back of Yuri’s head, pulling the Russian into him.  Yuri steadies himself with his palms on J.J.’s chest. The muscles twitch under his touch. He lets out a laugh through his nose. His lips are pliant beneath J.J.’s. 

Yuri had not expected this.  This  _ gentleness. _  When he thought of J.J.— with gasping breaths as he woke from dreams, late at night in the steam of his bathroom after training, when the setting sun lit his room with golds and reds, Yuri had imagined a demand in J.J.’s touch.  A roughness. But this? It makes Yuri moan. 

J.J.’s tongue smoothes along Yuri’s bottom lip.  His mouth parts, opens to J.J. more. 

Yuri’s hands curl into fists, J.J.’s shirt imprisoned in his hold.

They part.  Chests heaving.

Yuri wets his lips, tastes only J.J.

“Teach me.”  It is a command.  Yuri is pouting as he speaks.  “Teach me to kiss like you.” 

J.J. groans.  

They’re kissing again.  More frantic, and Yuri lets J.J. lift him with two hands gripping his ass until he’s settled in a straddle over J.J.’s lap. 

_ Like this. _

Hands cradling Yuri’s jaw, palms hot on his neck.  Mouths open against each other. Tongues curling behind teeth.  Running along the grooves of the roof of his mouth.

_ Like this. _

Teeth digging into his lip.  Sucking at the sting. A moan, breathy and high, breaking the sound of their breathing and the wetness of their mouths.

_ Like this. _

Yuri catching his breath.  Sweat beading at his hairline.  Sticking to his temple. J.J.’s lips trailing over his jawline, up behind his ear.  His tongue flicking against the soft skin hidden there.

_ Like this.  _

Yuri’s nails digging into the skin of J.J.’s neck.  Scratching at the short trimmed hairs of his undercut.  J.J. licking into his mouth. Hungry for it.

_ Like this. _

Yuri on his back.  J.J.’s elbows resting beside his ears.  Hips pressing down into his.

_ Like this. _

Yuri’s fingers tangled in J.J.’s hair.  J.J. sweeping blond locks out of the way.  Murmuring into his neck. Teeth following the path of French words that are whispered into Yuri’s skin, making him tremble. 

_ Like this. _

Yuri hooking his legs around J.J.’s waist.  J.J. brushing his mouth along the curve of Yuri’s collarbone.  Sucking at the shallow dips he finds there. 

_ Like this. _

J.J. humming.  Reconnecting their lips.  Softer now. Slow. Yuri imagines waves crashing.  A car horn blares outside.

_ Like this. _

Those words shaped against a blushing cheek.  Another brush of their mouths. Yuri sighing. Head tipped back.  J.J. resting his forehead on a bony shoulder.

“Like that.”  Yuri laughs with it.  Giddy on pleasure, affection.  Warmth blossoming in his chest, making his toes curl and his eyelashes flutter.  

“You’re a quick learner, princess.”  He’s teasing, but there is too much fondness to be taken as an offense.  Yuri can feel the smile spreading. It makes his jaw ache after so much kissing.  His lips swollen. J.J. pushes himself up, to look down at Yuri with eyes that sparkle and a smile so enraptured. 

“Natural talent.”  Yuri’s voice too breathy to come off as pompous as he tried for.

“Once a prodigy, always a prodigy.”  J.J. plays along regardless. 

“Thank you.”  He dips his gaze, coy.  A trick he hadn’t had to learn.  Looks up at J.J. from beneath snow white eyelashes.

“Anytime, princess.  Anytime.” There is a gruffness to J.J.’s voice.  Something strained. Yuri’s brow furrows.

“Do you regret it?”  Yuri takes in a shuddering breath.

“No, princess.  I’ve been  _ dreaming _ of this.”  J.J. blinks at him.  Ducks down to press their lips together.  Chaste. Nothing like before. But it still makes a shiver go up Yuri’s spine.  Concern washed away.

“Oh.”  Yuri sighs.

“I might fall in love with you.”  There is a tightness as he speaks.  As though he’s trying to warn Yuri. 

_ Will you ever love again? _  Yuri kept his eyes on his phone.  Scrolling aimlessly through instagram.  J.J. shifted beside him. The couches in the hotel lobby nowhere near comfortable.  It didn’t allow for much relaxation. He laughed.  _ Of course, princess.  Don’t be naive. _  Yuri frowned.   _ Don’t call me that.  I thought she was the love of your life? _  He sounded small.  Young. His shoulders curved.  Hair falling in his face. A shield.  He hated it. Naive, indeed.  _  You can have more than one.  _  J.J. was tired.  That much was evident.   _ Do you miss her? _  He shouldn’t have been so nosy.   _ Yes, everyday. _

Why had J.J. continued to entertain him?  

They weren’t friends.  Rivals. They hated each other.  

_ What happened? _  A sigh, J.J. ran his fingers through his hair.    _ We fell out of love. _  Yuri had not liked that answer.  It didn’t make sense to him.  _  I think I will only ever be in love with one person. _  J.J. had laughed again.  It made Yuri angry.  _ Stop laughing.  _  He sounded petulant.   _You’re young._ J.J. explained.  Yuri cut him off.  _ I know who I am.  _  There were tears in his voice.  His hands shook. He locked his phone.  J.J. looked at him. It made Yuri regret not wearing his typical hoodie.  He missed the protection it gave him.  _ Okay.  I’m sorry. _  Yuri blinked.  Turned to face J.J..   _ What? _  He breathed.  J.J. shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitched with a grimace.   _ I should not have patronized you. _  Yuri is silenced in shock.  J.J. lacked his usual smugness.   _ Oh. _  Is all the Russian managed.   _ You seem the type.  To believe in one love, in soulmates.  _  J.J. acted chastised.  Yuri only nodded. 

Silence descended.  They sat there in the empty lobby for a moment, and then another.  J.J. stood up. Yuri stared at the floor.  _  Do you want to get some gelato?  _  Yuri’s eyes widened.  He nodded, quick. As though J.J. would drop the offer if he did not respond fast enough.   _ It’s late.  _  Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist.  Tiny next to the Canadien.  _ I know a place. _  J.J. grinned, wild.  Excitement making his eyes somehow even more blue.  Yuri’s heart started to race.  _ Okay. _

Yuri traces a finger down the slope of J.J.’s nose.  Around the outline of his lips. J.J. purses his mouth in response.  Yuri giggles. 

“I fell in love with you when you invited me to get gelato.” __  The pounding of his heart is so loud that Yuri wonders fleetingly if J.J. can hear it.  A heavy palm lands on his chest. J.J. can feel it.

“That was so long ago, princess.  We weren’t even friends.” J.J. is bewildered, it’s evident in the roundness of his eyes, the way he gapes, the shake in his voice.

“You apologized.  You held my hand in the street.”  Yuri shrugs. As though this admittance isn’t turning his stomach inside out.  “It was my birthday. That was the first thing someone gave me that day.”

J.J. is kissing him.  Yuri arches into it. J.J.’s fingers dance along his ribs.  Yuri pulls away, choking on a laugh. He squirms beneath J.J.. 

“You’re going to ruin me.”  J.J. doesn’t seem upset about it.  In fact, it comes off a bit relieved.  Yuri wonders if this is what it means to find absolution.  

_ Like this. _

Hands tender.  Lips worshipping.  A prayer moaned into blond hair.  A promise kept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes part on this pliroy one-shot journey with me. I have a ton of interpretations of these two and the turbulence of their relationship running around in my head, and I want to experiment a bit with them all.
> 
> This is unbeta'd at the time of original posting.
> 
> Most of these will be between 2,000-4,000 words. There may come a time when I delve into something a bit more in-depth. But right now I'm really trying to focus my energy into my [otayuri slow-burn](). While busting out these one-shots when the inspiration hits.
> 
> I do accept drabble requests. And you can ask about my other numerous ships on my tumblr, which you can find [here](). 
> 
> As always, any comment/feedback is appreciated and valued. If you find any typos do not hesitate to let me know, as long as you are kind about it.
> 
> I am totally head over heels for this ship. So if you simply want to scream with me about them you are more than welcome.
> 
> Feel free to translate, podfic, create art for this if you so desire. Simply let me know and link me to it when it's created.
> 
> More one-shots to come. This'll be a fun summer. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
